


Lazy Evening

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Jeffrey and Jessa spend a comfortable evening in bed.





	

“Where are my glasses?” Jeffrey frowns, reaching for the nightstand. After fumbling around for a moment, he sighs in frustration. “I can’t find them,” he grumps, pouting just a bit.

His face softens as Jessa’s sweet laugh echoes through the bedroom. “They’re right here, you ornery old man,” she teases, unfolding the glasses and slipping them onto his face gently, taking the opportunity to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” he chuckles, wrapping one long arm around her as she rests her head against his chest, one of her hands rubbing gently over the slight pudge of his tummy as he fiddles with the remote. His fingers run absentmindedly up and down her arm while he tries to start the movie.

Suddenly, he jerks just a little. “Hey!” he protests. “That tickles!” Jessa giggles, peppering his chest with kisses and running her fingers through the dark curls on his stomach. Jeffrey wiggles, readjusting himself and finally getting the movie going, setting the remote on the nightstand so he can put his other hand in her hair.

Jessa hooks her arm around his neck as he tips her head back and leans down to kiss her. His kiss is slow and languid, thorough and intoxicating. She presses her palm into his belly firmly, feeling the layer of muscle beneath his skin.

“Are you trying to tell me that I need to lose weight or something?” Jeffrey winks as he pulls away, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose.

She shakes her head. “Nope. You’re perfect just the way you are.” He laughs happily, slipping his glasses up onto his forehead and leaning down to kiss her again. The glasses inch down until they bump her hairline as he deepens the kiss.

“This is why I love you,” he murmurs. “You forgive all my flaws.”

Jessa smiles, pulling back and kissing just his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth gently. “Jeffrey,” she admonishes him, “you don’t have any flaws.” She reaches up, setting his glasses back in place.

He snorts lightly. “That’s bullshit and you know it, doll,” he answers, using her favorite nickname.

“Well, then you’re incredibly lucky that I love a bullshitter,” she quips, rubbing her nose against his beard before tucking her head underneath his chin. “Because I love the hell out of you.”

He kisses her forehead. “You’re cute when you swear,” he tells her, holding her tighter, resuming trailing his fingers up and down her bare arm. Jessa huffs, pretending to be annoyed, and caresses his beard.

“Not as cute as you are with your gray hair,” she fires back, giggling against his neck as he gasps in mock surprise.

“That’s it,” he complains. “I’m dying it tomorrow.” Jessa starts to tickle his stomach, and Jeffrey laughs uncontrollably until he manages to turn her over and pin her to the bed with his weight.

“Don’t you dare!” she snickers. “I like your hair just the way it is.”

“All right, all right. If you insist.” Jeffrey sinks back onto the bed and resumes his former position. 

Jessa leans over and kisses all over his belly before resting her head on his chest again. “What a cute tummy,” she teases, and he shakes his head playfully.

“We’ve missed the whole beginning of the movie,” he points out as they settle comfortably into each other.

“I don’t really care,” Jessa responds. Jeffrey smiles, kissing her forehead one more time.

“Me either.”


End file.
